


Due Diligence (CEO AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [119]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe are trying for a baby.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Due Diligence (CEO AU)

Poe sits back and listens to the company lawyers and partners discuss their steps and negotiations regarding to buying a part of Takadona Inc.. His mind should be focused on the business at hand, but instead he’s focused on the watch on his wrist ticking away. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. He feels the stress headache coming on and he’s just about ready to-

“Uh, Mister Dameron?” everyone in the conference room pauses and looks up at Poe’s assistant, Kaydell, who’s standing in the doorway.

“Yeah?” he replies, sitting back up in his seat.

“Your wife is here. Says she needs to discuss some emergency family matters with you.”

With a nod, Poe turns his attention to the people around him, “Alright, I think that’s it for today. We’ll pick this up tomorrow. Thank you.” he stands up and rushes out of the room, Kaydell following behind him, “Thank fucking God. I was ready to bash my head in.”

Kaydell snickers, “That’s what you get for being the CEO.”

He sighs, “Leia trusted me with this company. So I’m doing the best that I can.”

“I know. Y/N’s already inside your office.”

“Thanks, Kay.” Poe runs a hand through his already messy black curls and let’s out a deep breath, brushing off all of the work stresses. He then opens the door to his office and steps in, a big smile on his face when he sees you, “Hey, sweetheart.”

You rush into his arms, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pressing your lips to his in a fervent kiss. When you pull back for air, you breathe out, “It’s time.”

“Yeah?” he asks and you give him a nod. He smirks, pulling away from you to head to the door. He peeks his head out, waving down Kaydel, “Um, don’t let anyone in within the next hour and take messages for any calls.”

She nods, giving a thumbs up, “Got it and good luck.”

“Thanks,” he murmurs embarrassingly. Only a few people know you’re trying for a baby: Kaydell, Finn, Rey, and your parents. 

He proceeds to close the door and it clicks with a lock. He turns back around to you and frowns when he sees you’re already naked on his coach, “Now you just took the fun out of this.”

You can’t help but snicker, “I thought the fun part is where we actually have sex?” 

He shrugs, walking over to you and kneeling in between your legs, “Yeah, but it’s so fucking sexy when I get to undress you.” he then spreads your legs further, leaning in and kissing your inner thigh. A shiver immediately runs through your body because that’s your sweet spot and Poe knows it. 

He breathes in your scent and moans, using his fingers to spread your lips, “God, baby, you smell so fucking good. Look so pretty spread out for me.” he licks a quick stripe up your slit and you moan.

“Poe-”

“I know, honey, I know. I’ll fuck a baby in ya soon. Just wanna make sure you’re extra dripping wet for me.” he begins to use his thumb to rub circles on your clit while his tongue licks at your core. 

You lean back against the couch, eyes closed, and hand weaving through Poe’s curls, “Oh fuck, baby.”

He hums at your reaction as well as the tug of his hair. He loves when his hair is pulled and you love to pull his hair, “Sweet as a peach, baby. You’re my little peach, huh?” he murmurs into your pussy, continuously eating you out like you’re some delicious forbidden fruit. Just when things are starting to get really good, he pulls away which makes you whine.

“Why’d you stoooop?”

He chuckles and he stands up, his bulge prominent against his tight slacks, “Last time I checked, honey, babies aren’t made that way.” he holds out his hand towards you and you take it. He leads you to the desk, helping you nop onto it and moving anything out of the way as you lay down.

He runs a hand up your stomach to your breasts, squeezing down, “God, I love how you look like this.” he quickly undoes his pants, pushing them down far enough to free his hard cock. He gives two quick strokes before settling in between your legs, “Ready?”

“Fuck a baby in me, Poe.”

With a smirk, he slides his dick into you, causing you both to break out into a loud moan, but not loud enough for anyone outside to hear. 

“My cock feel good, baby?” he asks as he braces himself against his desk, thrusting into you. 

Your body rocks with each thrust and you nod, “So good, Poe.”

“Gonna fuck a baby into ya, honey. Gonna see your tummy swell my kid. Can’t wait to see you growing the next CEO in ya.”

You can’t help but giggle at the sudden thought you have: a baby in a fancy pant suit. 

Hearing your giggle brings a smile to Poe’s face, “What’s so funny, huh?” he asks as he continues to fuck you. 

“Do you think we’ll have a girl or a boy?”

“A girl, hopefully. Boys are too much trouble. I want a daughter who’s beautiful, smart, and strong. Like you.”

You sit up, wrapping your arms around Poe’s shoulders, moving along with his every thrust, “She’d have you wrapped around her finger.”

“Just like her mommy,” he murmurs, closing the distance between you and kissing you passionately. When Poe pulls away, he nuzzles his face into your neck, moaning out, “I love you so much, sweetheart. God, I fucking love you. You’re gonna make such a great mommy.”

You gasp when Poe hits a particularly sweet spot in you and then moan, “And you’re gonna be a great daddy.”

He pushes you back down onto your back and kneads your breasts while he pounds into you, “Gonna give our baby everything and more. Gonna spoil ‘em rotten with our love.” 

You grab hold of his arm, squeezing tight, “Shit, Poe. I’m close.”

“Hang in there, honey. I’m almost there.” he increases his speed, wanting to come with you and he feels it. He feels how close you are by how your pussy squeezes him. He could feel his own orgasm building up. When he feels you’re at the same level, he quickly works on your clit to bring you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Poe! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Your back arches off his desk as the intense wave of pleasure washes over you.

Poe hunches over, fucking into you hard and quick until his face scrunches up and he lets out the sexiest, guttural moan you’ve come to love, “Fuuuuuck!” he stills, his hips occasionally giving quick snaps into yours and then he slowly pulls out of your sensitive pussy.

You lay there in waiting, hoping and praying that this time will work. 

After minutes pass by, you sit up and Poe helps you off the desk. He walks over to the other side of his desk pulling out wipes. He slides them over to you so you can clean up your sweaty body while he disinfects his desk. 

There’s a comfortable silence between you as you both work to clean up. You walk back over to the couch and pull on your clothes one by one. Poe just leans against his desk, watching you in admirable silence. 

When you’re all cleaned and dressed, Poe walks over to you, one hand going to your hip and the other to your stomach. You lean into his touch and you sigh, “I really hope it works this time.”

“I know, baby,” he murmurs kissing your head, “It’ll happen soon. I just know it.”

“I just wanna be parents so bad,” you whisper achingly. 

Poe steps back and cups your face, looking deep into your eyes, “And we will, honey. I know we will. It-It’s just gonna take some time and effort is all.”

You nod in agreement and you both let out a sigh. Poe looks at his watch and runs a hand through his hair, “Still have about thirty minutes. Did you wanna sit and cuddle or we can go down and grab a quick bite?”

You give a shrug and a shy smile, “I could eat.”

He chuckles and pecks your lips, “Okay. Lemme grab my phone and wallet.” he quickly rushes to his desk, grabs his things from the drawer and meets you at the door. 

Kaydel gives a questioning gaze and you shrug, showing you have your fingers crossed. She mimics the gesture and looks to Poe, “You have three messages waiting for you.”

“Cool. Thanks, Kay. I’ll be back. Just gonna get the missus some lunch.”

“Alright. Bye, Y/N!”

“Bye, Kaydel! See ya soon!” you wave to her and follow Poe out of the office with your hand in his. Your other hand resting on your stomach. 

Boy, you really hoped it worked this time.


End file.
